Home
by n4oK0
Summary: Being a father is a hard work, but I realize being children are also a hard work. Am I capable to understand them and help them with the cruelty of world? Am I capable to be called home for them? WONKYU, YUNJAE, KIBUM, MINHO, Other may appear later. BL, OOC, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Home 1**

**Charas : Siwon, Jaejoong, Kibum, Minho, Others later**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God**

**Warning : Un-betaed, BL, OOC, AU**

**Summary : Being a father is a hard work, but I realize being children are also a hard work. Am I capable to understand them and help them with the cruelty of world? Am I capable to be called home for them?**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Seorang pria menatap seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menggendong seorang balita di tangan kanannya dan menggenggam tangan seorang anak laki-laki berumur tujuh tahun ditangan kirinya. Pria tersebut lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada bocah lainnya yang digandeng oleh bocah di samping sang wanita.

Bocah berusia lima tahun yang sedari tadi hanya memandang datar kepada sang pria meski terlihat ada sedikit kesedihan di matanya. Mata bocah tersebut mulai berkaca-kaca dan benar saja, sedetik kemudian sang bocah menangis dengan keras membuat bocah yang paling tua langsung berusaha menghiburnya meski dia sedikit kewalahan menenangkan bocah yang menangis tersebut. Kelihatannya kedua anak laki-laki itu bersaudara.

Sang pria yang ternyata adalah ayah dari ketiga anak tersebut menurunkan tubuhnya menjadi sejajar dengan kedua bocah yang tidak digendong. Dia lalu merentangkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan kepada putra-putra mungilnya untuk memberikan dia sebuah pelukan.

Melihat gegalat sang ayah, sang bocah yang terus menangis segera menghambur ke pelukan sang ayah. Sedangkan bocah yang berusaha menenangkan adiknya itu meraba keadaan sekitar sebelum tangan kecilnya diraih oleh sang ayah dan dibawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat sang ayah. Bocah berumur tujuh tahun tersebut memang tidak sesempurna kedua adiknya. Sejak kecil, dia sudah kehilangan pengelihatannya.

Pria itu memeluk dua dari anaknya itu dengan erat seakan tak rela harus berpisah dengan mereka. Tapi keadaannya saat ini tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk merawat mereka berdua terlebih lagi dengan kehadiran balita berumur empat tahun yang ada dalam gendongan sang nenek.

Pria itu harus memperbaiki hidupnya terlebih dahulu sebelum dia mampu membawa ketiga putranya dan hidup bersama dengan dirinya. Pria itu masih dilanda kesedihan yang dalam sejak ditinggal oleh istri tercinta yang meninggal dunia akibat sakit kanker yang diderita selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

"Siwon-ah, sudah saatnya." Sahut sang wanita dengan lembut namun terdengar sedikit sedih karena dia paham apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh menantunya tersebut. Choi Siwon, nama pria tersebut, melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium kening masing-masing putranya tersebut. Lalu dia bangkit dan mendekati putra bungsunya yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyak dalam gendongan mertuanya. Siwon mencium pipi gembil putranya tersebut dengan lembut agar tidak membangunkannya.

"Aku titip mereka umma. Aku janji aku akan mengambil mereka lagi dua tahun dari sekarang." Ucap Siwon sungguh-sungguh. Sang mertua hanya mengangguk dan membelai pipi menantunya itu dengan sayang. Siwon melihat sekali lagi ketiga anaknya sebelum mengambil tas punggungnya dan berbalik pergi. Siwon langsung melangkah cepat agar tidak merasa berat karena perpisahan dengan anak-anaknya itu.

"Appa! Huwa! Appa!" bocah yang tidak pernah lelah untuk menangis itu, memanggil Siwon dengan keras. Namun Siwon tidak berpaling, dia tidak sanggup untuk berbalik. Karena jika dia berbalik dan menatap wajah putra-putranya, Siwon pasti tidak akan tega untuk pergi. Tapi ini harus dia lakukan. Kepergiannya adalah untuk kebaikan anak-anaknya.

_Tunggu appa, sayang. Appa pasti kembali untuk kalian. Appa pasti kembali. Appa janji._

**Dua Tahun Kemudian**

Sebuah sedan putih terparkir rapi di sebuah rumah berukuran sedang tapi tertata dengan indah. Dari mobil putih tersebut keluar seorang pria tinggi membawa berbagai macam mainan dan makanan untuk anak kecil. Pria itu memasang senyum lebar tatkala dia melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang merupakan mertuanya menyambutnya bersama tiga orang anak laki-laki.

"APPA!" dua bocah dari tiga langsung berlari ke arah sang pria yang ternyata adalah Siwon dan menubrukkan diri mereka ketika Siwon menurunkan tubuhnya, melepas semua barang bawaan dan merentangkan tangannya sama seperti yang dia lakukan dua tahun yang lalu. Perbedaannya dulu pelukan mereka adalah pelukan perpisahan sedangkan yang ini adalah pelukan rindu antara ayah dan anak.

"Appa! Appa!" keduanya memanggil Siwon dengan antusias membuat senyuman di wajah Siwon berubah menjadi tawa yang lebar.

"Jagoan appa! Appa rindu sekali sama kalian! Kalian tidak nakal dan membuat repot halmoni bukan?!"

"Tentu saja tidak appa. Bummie dan Minnie selalu menuruti kata halmoni."

"Pintar. Itu baru anak appa." Puji Siwon sambil mengacak surai kedua putranya itu. Sedangkan bocah yang satunya yaitu anak tertua Siwon, baru datang dengan dituntun oleh sang nenek. Ketika dia sampai, Siwon dengan hati-hati menarik tangannya dan memeluk bocah berumur sembilan tahun itu dengan sayang.

"Joongie." Sahut Siwon pelan. Siwon tahu bahwa anak pertamanya ini berusaha tegar demi adik-adiknya tapi pada kenyataannya Choi Jaejoong adalah yang paling rapuh hatinya. Perpisahan mereka dua tahun yang lalu begitu menyakitkan bagi Jaejoong karena dia selalu merasa kepergian Siwon adalah karena ketidak sempurnaannya menjadi beban bagi Siwon.

"Appa." Lirih Jaejoong ketika merasakan dekapan hangat Siwon. Matanya yang gelap menjadi berkaca-kaca dan dalam sekejap tumpahlah airmata yang dibendungnya selama ini.

"Hiks.. hiks.." isaknya sambil melingkarkan tangan kecilnya di leher sang ayah dengan erat. Jaejoong takut jika dia melepaskan tangannya, maka sang ayah akan pergi lagi dan kali ini takkan kembali. Siwon pun menyadari keengganan Jaejoong dan ketakutannya. Dengan perlahan Siwon mencium kening Jaejoong dan membelai surai hitam putra pertamanya itu.

"Oh sayang jangan menangis. Appa disini sekarang. Appa akan selalu bersama kalian. Appa tidak akan pergi lagi." Ungkap Siwon serius. Jaejoong melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya dan meraba wajah ayahnya dan memastikan apa yang dia dengar tadi adalah kenyataan.

"Be..benarkah appa? Appa tidak akan pergi lagi meninggalkan Joongie, Bummie, dan Minnie?" tanyanya polos dengan nada sedikit terbata-bata. Bocah kecil itu masih sedikit takut ayahnya akan pergi lagi meninggalkan dirinya dan juga adik-adiknya. Siwon tersenyum dan membelai pipi mulus Jaejoong. Dia paham benar kecemasan yang melanda putra-putranya. Dengan mantap, Siwon menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Benar sayang. Appa tidak akan pergi lagi. Jadi Joongie jangan menangis lagi ya. Nanti cantiknya Joongie hilang." Goda Siwon lalu mencium sekali lagi kening Jaejoong dan kali ini dia juga mencium pipi mulus Jaejoong, membuat bocah berumur sembilan tahun itu malu namun sedikit tidak terima dikatakan cantik oleh Siwon.

"Appa! Joongie itu laki-laki!" pekiknya tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Siwon. Siwon terkekeh melihat Jaejoong sekarang sudah tidak menangis lagi. Wajahnya menjadi sangat imut dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan pipi yang mengembung. Siwon menjadi gemas dan akhirnya mencubit pipi putih mulus seperti pipi istrinya itu.

"Tapi Joongie sungguh cantik. Seperti mendiang umma." Jaejoong semakin mengembungkan pipinya sehingga membuat Siwon tertawa terbahak-bahak. Momen ini begitu menyenangkan bagi Siwon dan dia sungguh bersyukur janjinya untuk kembali dalam dua tahun ini bisa dia penuhi.

"Siwon-ah." Suara mertuanya itu membuat Siwon menyadari kehadirannya. Dengan cepat Siwon kembali berdiri dan membungkuk hormat kepada orang yang terlah berjasa menjaga ketiga buah hatinya dengan baik.

"Umma, aku.."

"Sudahlah. Ayo masuk. Umma sudah membuatkan banyak makanan untuk makan siang kita. Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya didalam nanti." Potong mertua Siwon karena dia tahu Siwon akan mengucapkan terima kasih dan hal lainnya. Wanita bijaksana itu tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata Siwon karena baginya menjaga cucu-cucunya tersayang ini adalah hal yang menyenangkan dan juga merupakan berkah dalam hidupnya yang kesepian sejak ditinggal oleh suaminya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Siwon yang mengerti maksud ibu mertuanya hanya menggangguk pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada ketiga putranya yang ternyata dua diantaranya sedang sibuk dengan mainan dan makanan yang dibawa oleh Siwon. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya meski ada senyum di wajah tampannya. Dia lalu mendekati kedua putranya yang masih sibuk memilih mainan mana yang mereka suka setelah menggendong si sulung.

"Bummie, Minnie, ayo masuk. Appa akan gendong kalian bertiga. Bummie sama Joongie sama appa di depan dan Minnie di belakang ya." Ucap Siwon lalu mengarahkan punggungnya kepada putra bungsunya yang langsung ditanggapi dengan loncatan kecil dan lengan kecil yang melingkari leher Siwon sedangkan putra tengahnya langsung berlari kecil ke arah depan Siwon dan menunggu Siwon mengangkat dirinya.

Setelah memastikan si kecil sudah aman di belakang, dengan sigap Siwon berdiri dengan ketiga putranya lalu membawa mereka sekaligus ke dalam rumah mertuanya tersebut. Terdengar suara tawa bahagia dari mereka semua karena memang saat ini adalah saat yang paling membahagiakan bagi mereka meski hidup tidak selalu memberikan kebahagian yang sejati pada manusia.

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **FF baru #again ｡･ﾟﾟ･(д)･ﾟﾟ･｡ Yah ga baru juga sih secara udah chapter 4 di WP tapi Nao tetap akan bilang, mian y amazing readers, but I have to write it.. Mungkin sedikit OOC and gaje, tapi bare with me on this.. Kalo ga suka, gpp (read: reviewnya dikit), I'll continue it for my own satisfication.

Karena ini masih chapter 1, jadi nao ga akan banyak bicara kecuali please leave a mark on your visit and sorry for typos.. oh, sama panggilan Minnie itu untuk Minho ya (kali aja ada yang mikirnya itu Changmin ^^)

_**Keep Calm and Ship WonKyu, YunJae, and KrisHo**_ :D

Sankyu and peace all

**^^n4oK0^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Home 2**

**Charas : Wonkyu, Jaejoong, Kibum, Minho, Others later**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God**

**Warning : Un-betaed, BL, AU, OOC**

**Summary : Being a father is a hard work, but I realize being children is also a hard work. Am I capable to understand them and help them with the cruelty of world? Am I capable to be called home for them?**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Umma, aku.."_

"_Sudahlah. Ayo masuk. Umma sudah membuatkan banyak makanan untuk makan siang kita. Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya didalam nanti." Potong mertua Siwon karena dia tahu Siwon akan mengucapkan terima kasih dan hal lainnya. Wanita bijaksana itu tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata Siwon karena baginya menjaga cucu-cucunya tersayang ini adalah hal yang menyenangkan dan juga merupakan berkah dalam hidupnya yang kesepian sejak ditinggal oleh suaminya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. _

_Siwon yang mengerti maksud ibu mertuanya hanya menggangguk pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada ketiga putranya yang ternyata dua diantaranya sedang sibuk dengan mainan dan makanan yang dibawa oleh Siwon. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya meski ada senyum di wajah tampannya. Dia lalu mendekati kedua putranya yang masih sibuk memilih mainan mana yang mereka suka setelah menggendong si sulung._

"_Bummie, Minnie, ayo masuk. Appa akan gendong kalian bertiga. Bummie sama Joongie sama appa di depan dan Minnie di belakang ya." Ucap Siwon lalu mengarahkan punggungnya kepada putra bungsunya yang langsung ditanggapi dengan loncatan kecil dan lengan kecil yang melingkari leher Siwon sedangkan putra tengahnya langsung berlari kecil ke arah depan Siwon dan menunggu Siwon mengangkat dirinya. _

_Setelah memastikan si kecil sudah aman di belakang, dengan sigap Siwon berdiri dengan ketiga putranya lalu membawa mereka sekaligus ke dalam rumah mertuanya tersebut. Terdengar suara tawa bahagia dari mereka semua karena memang saat ini adalah saat yang paling membahagiakan bagi mereka meski hidup tidak selalu memberikan kebahagian yang sejati pada manusia._

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Sepuluh Tahun Kemudian**

"Appa! Bangun!" teriak Choi Minho kepada Choi Siwon yang masih terlelap di ranjangnya yang empuk. Anak ketiga dari keluarga Choi itu memandang tubuh kekar appanya dengan tatapan kesal. Permasalahannya adalah sudah lebih dari lima menit Minho berteriak memanggil, mengguncang bahkan sesekali menendang pinggang sang ayah, Siwon masih saja tertidur.

Minho sangat tidak menyukai aktifitasnya membangunkan sang ayah yang jika sudah tidur seperti orang mati saja. Minho merasa punya kegiatan lain yang lebih bermanfaat baginya seperti bermain game atau mungkin ikut membaca buku seperti kakaknya Kibum daripada bergulat dengan ayahnya yang sampai detik ini masih tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Hyung! Appa tidak mau bangun juga!" teriak Minho sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari kamar Siwon. Choi Jaejoong, anak pertama keluarga Choi yang berada di bawah, masih sibuk dengan aktifitas memasaknya dibantu oleh Choi Kibum si anak kedua, menyahut sama kerasnya.

"Gulingkan saja appa sampai jatuh Minho-ah! Pasti appa bangun!" teriaknya lalu melanjutkan lagi kegiatan masak memasaknya. Kibum menatap kakak tertuanya itu dengan sedikit tawa. Kibum sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa untuk membangunkan Siwon harus dengan sedikit kekerasan.

"Hyung, bukahkah lebih mudah jika appa disiram air dingin saja?" tanya Kibum sambil menyerahkan potongan sayur yang sudah siap kepada Jaejoong. Sebenarnya Kibum sudah bisa menduga jawaban dari Jaejoong karena kejadian seperti ini sudah berlangsung sejak dulu. Hanya saja Kibum merasa lucu dengan alasan Jaejoong tersebut.

"Bisa saja Bummie, tapi itu artinya pekerjaan menyuciku bertambah. Seprei appa baru aku ganti kemarin sore. Jika kita menyiram appa, itu berarti aku harus menyuci seprei yang sebenarnya baru akan aku cuci besok." Kibum langsung terkikik mendengar alasan Jaejoong tapi dia tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi.

"HUWA!" Gubrak! "SAKIT!"

"Appa sudah bangun." Ucap Jaejoong dan Kibum bersamaan lalu diikuti dengan tawa dari keduanya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, seluruh keluarga Choi sudah berkumpul di meja makan untuk menikmati sarapan yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong dengan bantuan Kibum. Kebutaan yang dialami Jaejoong tidak lantas membuat dirinya tidak melakukan apapun untuk membantu pekerjaan rumah di keluarga kecil itu. Justru semua pekerjaan rumah dikerjakan oleh Jaejoong dengan baik meski beberapa hal dia masih membutuhkan bantuan kedua adiknya dan juga Siwon.

Memasak bagi Jaejoong adalah bisa dikatakan sebagai sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa berguna bagi keluarga kecil ini. Meski buta, namun indera lainnya terutama indera pengecap dan penciumannya sangat berguna ketika dia memasak. Tidak ada yang meragukan kemampuan si sulung ini.

Terbukti dengan pekerjaan Jaejoong sebagai koki di salah satu restoran milik sahabat Siwon. Satu-satunya restoran yang mau menerima Jaejoong yang buta sebagai salah satu pegawainya. Jaejoong pun membuktikan bahwa dirinya layak dipekerjakan karena semenjak Jaejoong bergabung, omset restoran tersebut terus menanjak dan selalu dipadati oleh pelanggan baik pelanggan setia maupun pelanggan baru yang mendengar kabar kelezatan masakan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sungguh bersyukur meski dengan keterbatasannya sekarang, dia masih memiliki keluarga yang mendukungnya meski jauh di lubuk hati Jaejoong yang terdalam, dia tak memungkiri seandainya dia mampu untuk melihat. Pasti keluarganya akan lebih bahagia dan dirinya tidak akan menyusahkan banyak orang orang. Keluarga bagi Jaejoong adalah mutiara berharga dan Jaejoong akan melakukan apapun demi mereka.

Sementara itu, tampak Kibum sedang memandang Jaejoong yang tersenyum sendiri sambil sesekali menyuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Kibum tahu bahwa kakaknya tersebut bahagia karena meski dia buta namun Jaejoong menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa berarti dan Kibum lega karenanya. Kibum memang selalu merasa cemas sebelum Jaejoong mendapatkan pekerjaan di restoran milik sahabat ayah mereka itu. Kibum sering melihat raut wajah sedih Jaejoong yang hanya bisa berdiam diri di rumah tanpa bisa melakukan apapun jika tidak ada orang lain yang menjaganya.

Tidak seperti dirinya dan Minho yang bersekolah di sekolah biasa, Jaejoong harus puas dengan _home schooling_. Bahkan dua tahun yang lalu ketika Jaejoong dinyatakan lulus materi kelas tiga SMU dan disarankan untuk mengikuti kuliah, dirinya tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya ketika Jaejoong dengan senyum sendu memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan sekolah ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Kakaknya itu memilih memperdalam kemampuannya memasak dan memusatkan diri untuk berdiri sendiri dalam pekerjaan di rumah dan hal lainnya untuk mengurusi dirinya, Minho dan Siwon.

Tak ada yang dapat diungkapkan Kibum selain perasaan kagum dan sayang kepada Jaejoong. Kibum yang saat ini sedang menginjak tahun terakhirnya di SMU berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa diterima di universitas dengan fakultas kedokteran nomor satu di negeri tersebut.

Kibum ingin mencoba mencari cara agar bisa memberikan cahaya bagi Jaejoong selain ingin berguna bagi mereka yang membutuhkan pengobatan dan membanggakan sang ayah. Saat ini tak ada yang Kibum inginkan selain mencapai cita-cita tersebut demi keluarganya yang selalu mendukungnya dalam hal apapun. Senyum indah Kibum terkembang dengan sempurna ketika dia membayangkan jika suatu saat cita-cita itu bisa terwujud.

Senyum itu terlihat jelas di mata si bungsu Minho yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Jaejoong dan Kibum. Berbeda dengan kedua kakaknya, Minho masih belum bisa mengartikan perasaannya sendiri. Di satu sisi dia merasa bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan keluarganya namun di satu sisi Minho menginginkan kesempurnaan normal seperti orang pada umumnya.

Minho ingin mempunyai orang tua lengkap dan bukan hanya ayah. Minho ingin mempunyai kakak laki-laki yang sehat jasmani dan kuat bukan kakak laki-laki dengan ketidak mampuan dari segi fisik dan terlihat lemah lembut seperti perempuan. Satu-satunya yang mampu Minho terima di keluarga ini hanya Kibum sang kakak yang pintar meski tak begitu banyak bicara namun berpikiran logis dan dapat diandalkan. Selebihnya, Minho selalu membandingkan keluarganya dengan keluarga orang lain.

Dulu saat dia masih kecil, Minho tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut meski terkadang Minho suka memendam kekesalan sekaligus rasa malu ketika teman sekelasnya mengejek Jaejoong. Tetapi dengan berjalannya waktu, Minho semakin tidak bisa menulikan telinga dan menutup matanya kala teman-temannya memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan iba bahkan ada yang memandang rendah Jaejoong karena keterbatasannya.

Minho juga tidak bisa menutupi kekecewaannya sedari kecil ketika setiap ada acara yang memperingati hari ibu disekolahnya, yang datang selalu saja Siwon beserta neneknya. Dan ketika sang nenek meninggal dunia lima tahun lalu karena sakit, tidak ada sosok perempuan yang menyayanginya. Hanya ada ayah dan kakak-kakaknya.

Mungkin ada yang mengatakan wajar saja Minho memiliki perasaan tersebut, mengingat usianya masih 16 tahun. Meski hanya berbeda satu tahun dengan Kibum yang memang pemikirannya dewasa, di usia yang labil itu, Minho pasti memiliki keinginan seperti remaja lainnya tapi yang dia dapat adalah keluarga yang menurutnya jauh dari kata sempurna.

Berulang kali Minho ingin mengutarakan keinginannya kepada sang ayah untuk mencari ibu untuknya. Berulang kali Minho mencoba mengatakan idenya agar sang ayah membawa Jaejoong pergi ke luar negeri dan memeriksakan matanya dengan kemungkinan siapa tahu Jaejoong bisa melihat lagi.

Hanya saja Minho selalu mengurungkan niatnya tersebut karena takut jika Siwon marah besar padanya. Minho takut Siwon menganggapnya tidak mau menerima keluarga mereka apa adanya walau itulah yang dirasakan oleh Minho saat ini. Maka dari itu, yang bisa dilakukan Minho saat ini hanya bertoleransi dengan keadaan keluarganya sekarang. Minho hanya bisa berharap bahwa suatu saat dia bisa menyuarakan isi hatinya atau lebih baik lagi, menerima kondisi keluarga kecilnya dengan lapang dada.

"Appa sudah selesai. Kibum, Minho, appa antar ke sekolah ya. Appa hari ini ada _meeting_ di perusahaan klien appa dan kebetulan letaknya dekat dengan sekolah kalian." Ucap Siwon tiba-tiba membuyarkan pikiran masing-masing dari Jaejoong, Kibum dan Minho. Kibum dan Minho saling pandang sebelum akhirnya Minho mengangguk setuju dan buru-buru menghabiskan sarapannya. Sementara Kibum seperti ingin menolak tawaran sang appa untuk mengantarnya.

Kibum memang tidak ingin Siwon mengantar dirinya dan Minho ke sekolah karena suatu alasan. Semenjak menginjak bangku SMU, Kibum memang selalu menolak jika Siwon ingin mengantarkan dirinya ke sekolah. Siwon sempat heran dengan keengganan Kibum tapi dia tidak pernah menanyakan alasannya. Siwon berpikir mungkin Kibum ingin mandiri atau bisa saja malu karena diantar oleh orang tuanya.

Kibum baru saja akan mengatakan keberatannya kepada Siwon tapi lelaki itu sudah terlanjur pergi sambil membawa piring dan gelas kotornya ke tempat cuci piring lalu mencucinya. Siwon memang tidak mau menyusahkan Jaejoong untuk hal-hal kecil seperti mencuci bekas peralatan makan sendiri dan tidak menggubris Kibum sama sekali yang memandangnya dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa dipahami. Apa itu takut, cemas, entahlah.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong yang mendengar bunyi keran air menyala langsung berdiri sambil membawa piring dan gelasnya sendiri. Dia berjalan perlahan menuju tempat cuci piring yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala. Dengan lembut, Jaejoong memegang lengan ayahnya yang masih sibuk mencuci, mematikan keran air, lalu mengeringkan tangan ayahnya dengan handuk kecil yang selalu tersedia di dapur.

"Appa, biarkan Joongie saja yang mencuci. Appa lekaslah pergi bekerja." Ingat Jaejoong pelan masih sambil mengeringkan tangan Siwon yang basah.

"Tapi appa sudah mau selesai Joongie. Tak apa-apa."

"Joongie tidak terima penolakan dari appa. Sekarang cepatlah pergi sebelum appa terlambat. Bummie, tolong bawa semua piring dan gelas kotor itu kemari ya. Biar hyung cuci." Pinta Jaejoong sekaligus memotong bantahan dari Siwon. Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mencium kening putra sulungnya itu lalu pergi ke ruang kerjanya mengambil tas kerja sebelum keluar rumah dan menunggu Kibum dan Minho di mobil.

Kibum sendiri menuruti permintaan Jaejoong dan membereskan meja makan sementara Minho bersiap-siap sedikit sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Siwon keluar rumah tanpa berpamitan kepada Jaejoong. Kibum yang mengerti situasi Minho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sejenak dia melupakan tentang keberatannya akan Siwon yang ingin mengantar dirinya dan Minho ke sekolah. Kibum lalu menatap Jaejoong yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mencuci peralatan makan yang kotor.

"Hyung." tiba-tiba Kibum memanggil Jaejoong.

"Hm." Jaejoong hanya membalas singkat tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya tadi.

"Maafkan Minho." Sontak, tangan Jaejoong yang sedang membilas piring terhenti. Dia tahu maksud perkataan Kibum tadi. Jaejoong tersenyum sembali menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Dimatikannya keran air itu sekali lagi sebelum menanggapi Kibum.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena tingkah lalu Minho beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Aku tahu kau berpura-pura tidak tahu dan menyembunyikan kesedihanmu sendirian hyung. Kau sedih karena beberapa waktu terakhir ini Minho seperti tidak menganggapmu meski dia masih bicara seperti biasanya terhadapmu, tapi..."

"Sudahlah Bummie. Tidak usah dibahas lagi. Aku mengerti dan aku tidak marah dengan Minho. Dia hanya sedang melalui masa-masa sulit. Dia remaja dan aku tahu dengan memiliki kakak buta sepertiku hanya akan mempermalukan dia saja." Potong Jaejoong langsung. Pria cantik itu tidak mau mendengar adiknya meminta maaf untuk sesuatu yang menurutnya wajar untuk remaja seusia Minho.

Jaejoong tahu Minho juga saat ini mengalami dilema dengan dirinya sendiri karena dia ingin seperti remaja lain pada umumnya namun kenyataan yang dia terima, keluarganya tidak bisa memberikan itu. Sedangkan Kibum yang mendengar Jaejoong tidak marah dan justru memaklumi sikap Minho, menjadi sedikit kesal. Kibum takut jika hal seperti ini dibiarkan begitu saja, maka lambat laun Minho akan semakin tidak bisa diberitahu dan dampaknya akan sangat buruk untuk keluarga mereka.

"Hyung! Tolong jangan bicara seperti itu! Kami sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan keadaan hyung." sanggah Kibum. Jaejoong menanggapi ucapan adiknya tersebut dengan senyum.

"Tidak apa-apa Bummie. Memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Lambat laun Minho akan mengerti."

"Dan jika tidak?"

"Maka aku yang akan mengalah."

"Maksud hyung?"

"Sudahlah. Kau harus cepat pergi. Appa dan Minho sudah menunggumu. Kau tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah bukan?!" ingat Jaejoong mengakhiri perdebatan kecil mereka. Jaejoong tidak akan memberitahu apapun kepada Kibum maupun Siwon jika pada saatnya tiba, jika memang mereka semua terbebani dengan kehadiran Jaejoong, maka Jaejoong akan memilih untuk pergi. Jaejoong sudah lama memikirkan kemungkinan ini dan dia sanggup untuk berdiri sendiri dan meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya jika memang itu yang harus dia lakukan demi kebahagiaan mereka semua.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku berangkat dulu hyung." pamit Kibum lalu mencium pipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengantar kepergian adiknya masih dengan senyum meski senyum itu terlihat sendu.

_Aku akan mengalah Bummie, demi Minho, demi kau, dan demi appa. Jika suatu hari kalian menyadari kehadiranku sebagai beban kalian, maka aku akan menghilangkan perasaan itu dari benak kalian. Aku berjanji._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saphire Blue High School**

Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolah putra-putranya. Begitu mobil itu terparkir sempurna, Siwon membuka kunci mobil dan keluar diikuti oleh Kibum dan juga Minho.

"Ingat ya, pulang sekolah langsung pulang. Jangan main kemana-mana. Kasihan hyungmu sendiri dirumah. Hari ini restoran tempatnya bekerja libur jadi semua pegawai juga ikut libur." Pesan Siwon sambil merapikan sedikit seragam Kibum dan Minho. Keduanya serta merta langsung menepis tangan sang ayah yang bermaksud merapikan dasi mereka berdua. Siwon langsung menautkan kedua alisnya dan memberikan tatapan bingung dengan sikap kedua putranya tadi.

"Kenapa?"

"Appa! Malu dilihat siswa lain! Memang kami berdua anak TK?!" sungut Minho tidak terima diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh Siwon.

"Apa salahnya? Appa hanya ingin membantu putra appa biar terlihat lebih tampan."

"Tapi tidak seperti itu juga appa. Sudahlah appa jangan berlama-lama disini. Appa sebaiknya segera berangkat. Nanti appa terlambat." Sahut Kibum menengahi sebelum Siwon dan Minho berdebat hal yang tidak penting. Walau sesungguhnya ada niat tersendiri mengapa Kibum ingin agar Siwon segera pergi dari sekolahnya. Siwon sendiri merasa heran dengan sikap Kibum yang sepertinya ingin agar dirinya segera pergi dari tempat tersebut dan dia menyuarakan hal tersebut.

"Kau sepertinya ingin agar appa cepat pergi Bummie. Memangnya apa yang kau sembunyikan? Ah, appa tahu. Kau tidak ingin teman-temanmu melihat appa dan terpesona dengan ketampanan appa bukan?!" sahut Siwon percaya diri.

Kibum memutar matanya bosan sedangkan Minho menepuk dahinya sendiri karena sikap ayah mereka yang menurut keduanya terlalu percaya diri. Siwon sendiri akhirnya tertawa geli dengan sikap putra-putranya yang enggan mengakui bahwa dirinya tampan.

Pada akhirnya, Minho memilih berlari meninggalkan Kibum dan Siwon menuju kelasnya daripada harus mendengar ocehan penuh percaya diri dari sang ayah. Kibum sendiri baru akan mengikuti jejak Minho ketika satu suara yang terdengar oleh telinganya dan telinga Siwon membuat raut wajah Kibum terkejut atau bisa dikatakan panik. Satu suara dari sahabatnya sejak kelas 1.

"Selamat pagi Kibummie." Sapa seseorang yang terlihat berlari kecil menghampiri Kibum. Suara merdunya itu membuat Siwon menoleh ke arah orang tersebut. Kibum juga ikut menoleh meski dalam hatinya dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak jadi menolak tawaran Siwon.

Kibum sudah bisa menduga seperti apa raut wajah Siwon ketika melihat sahabatnya yang baru saja datang dan sekarang telah berdiri dihadapan Kibum. Mereka berdua pasti terkejut dan seakan melihat hantu. Mengapa begitu? Karena rupa sahabatnya mirip dengan,

"Kyuyoung?!" ucap Siwon memastikan bahwa sosok yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah sosok yang selalu dia rindukan selama ini. Sosok itu memalingkan wajahnya dari Kibum dan menatap Siwon bingung karena Siwon memanggilnya dengan nama orang lain. Merasa Siwon telah salah mengenali dirinya, sosok tersebut akhirnya memberitahu tahu siapa dirinya agar Siwon tidak salah paham.

"Kyuyoung? Maaf ahjussi, tapi nama saya Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun."

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Update! Yeay! Mian kalo pendek ｡･ﾟﾟ･(д)･ﾟﾟ･｡ Otak ama jari berhenti bekerja soalnya…

Untuk chapter ini, kalo ada yang ngerasa aneh tentang kenapa Jae masih bisa masak meski matanya ga lihat, Nao terinspirasi dari pemenang Master Chef Amerika yang biar ga bisa lihat tapi koki rumahan yang andal (menang master Chef gtu loh)… So nothing is imposible if you try your best…

Selebihnya kalo ff ini gaje itu emang karena Naonya yang rada2 XDD

Oke gtu aja… moga suka yak… Gomen untuk typos, as usual Nao emang maleznya kebangetan... -_-''

_**Keep Calm and Ship WonKyu, YunJae, and KrisHo**_ :D

Sankyu and peace all

**^^n4oK0^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Home 3**

**Charas : Wonkyu, Yunjae, Kibum, Minho, Others later**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God**

**Warning : Un-betaed, BL, AU, OOC**

**Summary : Being a father is a hard work, but I realize being children is also a hard work. Am I capable to understand them and help them with the cruelty of world? Am I capable to be called home for them?**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Kau sepertinya ingin agar appa cepat pergi Bummie. Memangnya apa yang kau sembunyikan? Ah, appa tahu. Kau tidak ingin teman-temanmu melihat appa dan terpesona dengan ketampanan appa bukan?!" sahut Siwon percaya diri._

_Kibum memutar matanya bosan sedangkan Minho menepuk dahinya sendiri karena sikap ayah mereka yang menurut keduanya terlalu percaya diri. Siwon sendiri akhirnya tertawa geli dengan sikap putra-putranya yang enggan mengakui bahwa dirinya tampan. _

_Pada akhirnya, Minho memilih berlari meninggalkan Kibum dan Siwon menuju kelasnya daripada harus mendengar ocehan penuh percaya diri dari sang ayah. Kibum sendiri baru akan mengikuti jejak Minho ketika satu suara yang terdengar oleh telinganya dan telinga Siwon membuat raut wajah Kibum terkejut atau bisa dikatakan panik. Satu suara dari sahabatnya sejak kelas 1._

"_Selamat pagi Kibummie." Sapa seseorang yang terlihat berlari kecil menghampiri Kibum. Suara merdunya itu membuat Siwon menoleh ke arah orang tersebut. Kibum juga ikut menoleh meski dalam hatinya dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak jadi menolak tawaran Siwon. _

_Kibum sudah bisa menduga seperti apa raut wajah Siwon ketika melihat sahabatnya yang baru saja datang dan sekarang telah berdiri dihadapan Kibum. Mereka berdua pasti terkejut dan seakan melihat hantu. Mengapa begitu? Karena rupa sahabatnya mirip dengan,_

"_Kyuyoung?!" ucap Siwon memastikan bahwa sosok yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah sosok yang selalu dia rindukan selama ini. Sosok itu memalingkan wajahnya dari Kibum dan menatap Siwon bingung karena Siwon memanggilnya dengan nama orang lain. Merasa Siwon telah salah mengenali dirinya, sosok tersebut akhirnya memberitahu tahu siapa dirinya agar Siwon tidak salah paham._

"_Kyuyoung? Maaf ahjussi, tapi nama saya Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun."_

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Kantor Choi Group**

Di ruangan yang bertuliskan CEO Choi Group itu, tampak seseorang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi kerja yang empuk sambil membaca beberapa berkas dan sesekali menuliskan sesuatu di berkas tersebut. Orang itu cukup serius dengan setiap berkas yang ditanganinya. Namun tidak berselang beberapa menit, orang tersebut melepas kacamata bacanya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi kerjanya tersebut. Dia menarik nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan kemudian mengusap wajahnya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya.

Choi Siwon, CEO Choi Group tersebut, kemudian mengarahkan tangannya tadi ke sebuah pigura cantik berisikan sebuah foto lama. Di dalam foto itu tampil seorang pria yang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang sepinggang yang tengah hamil besar. Sang wanita terlihat tersenyum sambil memangku seorang anak berusia sekitar tahun sedangkan sang pria juga tersenyum dan menggendong dikedua lengannya seorang bayi berusia sekitar satu tahun. Foto tersebut mencerminkan keluarga yang bahagia.

Siwon membelai kaca yang membatasi antara jarinya dan foto tersebut. Mata pria berusia 37 tahun itu berkaca-kaca meski tidak ada satu bulir pun yang keluar. Siwon merasakan kesepian dan kerinduan yang dalam ketika melihat foto tersebut.

"Yeobo. Aku merindukanmu. Kenapa kau harus pergi? Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku dan anak-anak kita?" lirih Siwon masih membelai pigura itu.

Tok! Tok!

Siwon meletakan kembali pigura itu di tempatnya lalu mengambil tisu untuk sedikit menghapus jejak airmata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata. Dia lalu bersikap seolah-olah dia masih mengerjakan berkas-berkas perjanjian dan hal lainnya yang sempat dia lupakan tadi sebelum mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk untuk masuk.

"Ya, masuk." Setelah Siwon berucap demikian, pintu ganda ruangannya terbuka lebar dan menampakan sosok Jaejoong dan seorang pria yang sedikit lebih tua dari Jaejoong. Pria tersebut menuntun Jaejoong dengan sangat lembut dan penuh perhatian.

"Appa." Panggil Jaejoong ceria. Ditangan kirinya dia memegang sebuah kotak seperti kotak bekal, sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah tongkat titanium meski sekarang tidak terlalu berguna disebabkan tangan pria tadi masih memegang tangan Jaejoong untuk menuntunnya ke arah sofa di ruangan Siwon.

"Joongie? Kenapa kau kemari sayang? Tunggu, kau kesini dengan siapa?" tanya Siwon bertubi-tubi karena dia kaget Jaejoong mendadak datang ke kantornya.

"Sendiri. Joongie bosan dirumah." Jawab Jaejoong enteng sambil tersenyum kepada Siwon. Siwon melebarkan bola matanya shok karena Jaejoong berani pergi sendiri tanpa ada yang mendampinginya. Dengan segera, Siwon menghampiri Jaejoong yang sudah duduk manis di sofa lalu langsung memeluk Jaejoong dari samping

"Astaga Joongie! Kenapa kau tidak meminta Kang ahjussi mengantarmu. Buat apa ada supir dirumah jika kau kesini sendiri. Oh tidak… Jangan katakan kau naik bus Joongie."

"Tidak appa. Aku naik taksi. Appa ini kenapa selalu khawatir berlebihan terhadap Joongie. Joongie bisa menjaga diri Joongie dengan baik." Rajuk Jaejoong tidak terima selalu dianggap seperti anak kecil oleh Siwon. Siwon terkekeh ketika melihat bibir putranya yang itu mengerucut lucu. Siwon lalu membelai rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut dan mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Appa tahu sayang. Tapi boleh bukan jika seorang ayah khawatir terhadap anak cantiknya." Mendengar kata cantik keluar dari bibir Siwon, sontak membuat Jaejoong semakin cemberut. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa ayahnya selalu mengatakan dia cantik. Dia laki-laki sebagai seorang laki-laki, Jaejoong ingin dikatakan tampan dan bukan cantik.

"Appa! Joongie tidak cantik! Joongie tampan!" gerutu Jaejoong.

"Siapa bilang? Coba kemari Yunho-ah, apa anakku ini cantik atau tampan?" tanya Siwon sambil meminta pria yang mengantar Jaejoong tadi untuk menghampiri mereka berdua. Sementara pria bernama Jung Yunho itu bingung harus menjawab apa. Di satu sisi dia setuju dengan ucapan Siwon bahwa Jaejoong itu terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria namun di satu sisi Yunho pun merasa tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong marah dengan menyetujui perkataan Siwon.

"Um…"

"Sudah jujur saja. Cantik atau tampan?" desak Siwon lagi yang akhirnya mau tidak mau membuat Yunho berkata dengan jujur.

"Cantik sajangnim." Siwon yang mendengar panggilan sajangnim yang diarahkan kepadanya, langsung menautkan kedua alisnya dan memandang tidak setuju ke arah Yunho.

"Yunho-ah, sudah berapa kali aku bilang jika hanya ada aku dan keluargaku, kau cukup memanggilku hyung. Mengerti?!" ralat Siwon keras. Yunho sedikit kikuk dan merasa tidak enak. Tetapi, dia mengangguk ketika mata Siwon semakin mendelik ke arahnya.

"Mengerti sajang… ah, hyung."

"Bagus. Kau dengar itu Joongie. Yunho-ah saja bilang kau cantik, jadi kau itu cantik." Sahut Siwon kepada Jaejoong setelah mendapat dukungan dari Yunho. Jaejoong mengembungkan pipinya karena kesal dengan Siwon yang terus saja bersikukuh jika dirinya itu cantik. Apalagi Siwon semakin menjadi dengan dukungan dari Yunho.

"Kalian bersekongkol. Lagipula bagaimana aku bisa membantah ucapan appa. Aku saja tidak pernah tahu wajahku seperti apa. Mungkin appa hanya ingin menyenangkan hatiku saja ya." Sontak Siwon menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan sendu saat mendengar Jaejoong bicara seperti tadi. Perkataan Jaejoong memang benar adanya karena dirinya buta, tapi Siwon masih saja merasa bahwa tidak seharusnya putra pertamanya itu berbicara demikian. Siwon menghela nafas sebelum kembali membelai surai coklat kemerahan milik Jaejoong.

"Tidak Joongie. Kau itu cantik, sama seperti umma."

"Appa…"

"Sangat cantik sampai appa merasa appa punya seorang putri." Candanya agar Jaejoong tidak merasa rendah diri dengan ketidak mampuannya itu. Dan itu berhasil, karena Jaejoong kembali bersemangat dengan memukul pelan dada bidang sang appa dengan keras walau tidak terlalu terasa sama sekali oleh Siwon.

"Appa!" pekiknya kesal.

"Sudahlah, ada apa kau tiba-tiba kemari sayang?" tanya Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka seputar kecantikan wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri kembali teringat bahwa dia memang ada niat datang ke kantor Siwon.

"Oh ya, ini appa. Tadi aku sudah bilang kalau aku bosan berada dirumah appa. Jadi, aku membuatkanmu makan siang."

"Makan siang?"

"Ya. Ini." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan bekal makanan yang sudah dia bawa.

"Wah, kau tahu saja appa sedang lapar."

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Ayo kita makan appa." Siwon tersenyum lalu mengambil bekal itu dari Jaejoong dan membukanya di meja. Siwon menatanya sendiri agar Jaejoong tidak perlu repot. Siwon kemudian ingat bahwa di ruangan itu ada Yunho dan segera saja, dia mengundang Yunho untuk ikut makan siang bersama. Apalagi setelah Siwon lihat, bekal makan siang yang dibuatkan Jaejoong terlalu banyak untuk dihabiskannya berdua dengan Jaejoong.

"Oh, Yunho-ah. Kau juga ikut makan bersama kami. Joongie membuat banyak, kami tak mungkin menghabiskan ini berdua."

"Tapi hyung…"

"Tidak ada tapi. Kau. Makan. Disini."

"Baiklah hyung." jawab Yunho akhirnya mengalah dan menuruti keinginan dari atasannya tersebut. Siwon tersenyum puas lalu kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya kepada putra cantiknya.

Siwon menatap Jaejoong yang sibuk mengambilkan makanan untuknya dan juga Yunho. Memperhatikan Jaejoong dari dekat membuat Siwon tersenyum pilu. Dia tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan Jaejoong mirip dengan mendiang istrinya. Tapi ketika dia mengatakan hal tersebut, pikirannya langsung melayang kembali ke peristiwa tadi pagi saat dia mengantar kedua putranya yang lain ke sekolah. Peristiwa yang juga menguak ingatannya akan mendiang istrinya dengan memandang foto lama mereka berdua.

Siwon teringat dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kala melihat paras manisnya. Siwon tidak tahu harus berpikir apa. Dalam benaknya, dia terus bertanya bagaimana bisa di dunia ini ada dua orang yang bergitu mirip layaknya anak kembar? Siwon seakan Kyuyoungnya, mendiang istri yang begitu dia cintai, hidup kembali dalam raga yang berbeda.

Siwon tidak tahu mengapa dia terus saja memikirkan teman anaknya itu. Yang pasti Siwon merasakan debaran jantungnya semakin berpacu kala mata coklat itu menatapnya. Siwon seperti merasakan rasa yang sama saat dia bersama Kyuyoung. Entah bagaimana rasa itu bisa muncul. Padahal dia sudah bersumpah bahwa dia tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi terhadap siapa pun. Namun dia, pemuda itu telah membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang sudah lama terkubur dalam lubuh hatinya yang terdalam.

Siwon berpikir mungkin karena kemiripannya dengan Kyuyoung, Siwon menjadi merasakan perasan itu lagi tapi satu hal yang harus Siwon camkan baik-baik dalam dirinya, dia harus melupakan rasa itu dan juga pemuda itu. Siwon tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia mengikuti perasaannya. Pemuda itu bukan Kyuyoung dan itu yang harus Siwon ingat.

Meskipun begitu, meskipun Siwon sekuat tenaga mengukukuhkan dirinya untuk tidak mengingat lagi pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu, Siwon tanpa sadar tersenyum, menunjukkan kedua lesung pipi kebanggaannya itu ketika bayangan wajah manis dengan pipi gembil itu muncul lagi. Senyum yang tanpa Siwon ketahui menimbulkan raut wajah penasaran dari seorang Jung Yunho.

"Hyung." Siwon tidak mendengar panggilan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Dia terus melamunkan pemuda teman putra keduanya.

"Hyung." sekali lagi suara Yunho memanggil Siwon, namun Siwon seakan tuli dan terus saja melihat ke arah pandangan awalnya yaitu Jaejoong meski pikirannya tidak lagi tertuju kepada putra sulungnya itu.

"Hyung!" kali ini Yunho memanggil Siwon lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Panggilan Yunho itu membuat Siwon tersentak dan langsung menoleh kepada Yunho. Pria berumur tiga puluh lebih itu tergagap menanggapi panggilan Yunho.

"Eh? Ya Yu..Yunho-ah?"

"Hyung kenapa? Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Eh? Aku tersenyum?"

"Ya. Apa ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan yang sedang hyung ingat?" tanya Yunho dengan senyumnya yang juga sama mempesona seperti Siwon. Siwon sendiri termangu saat Yunho menanyakan hal tersebut. Menyenangkan? Tersenyum? Siwon membulatkan matanya ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah bertingkah seperti anak remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Siwon langsung berdiri dan menghampiri gantungan jas untuk mengambil jasnya. Siwon terlihat terburu-buru ingin melakukan sesuatu karena dia menyadari hal yang penting. Siwon bergegas bersiap untuk pergi. Akan tetapi dalam ketergesaannya, Siwon tak lupa menitipkan pesan kepada Yunho untuk membatalkan dan mengatur ulang janji temunya hari ini dengan semua kliennya lalu meminta pemuda berwajah kecil itu untuk mengantar Jaejoong pulang. Setelah itu semua, Siwon langsung pergi dari ruangannya, menimbulkan tanda tanya besar bagi Yunho dan juga Jaejoong yang sadar bahwa ayahnya telah pergi secara tiba-tiba.

**Saphire Blue High School**

Siwon terus memandangi gerbang sekolah kedua putranya, Kibum dan Minho, dari kaca depan mobil mewahnya. Siwon sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu berada tak jauh dari sekolah putra-putranya itu, berusaha mencari kehadiran seseorang.

Dia tahu persis jam berapa sekolah itu menyudahi kegiatan belajar mengajar mereka dan juga karena ini masih awal tahun, Siwon cukup yakin jika belum ada kegiatan ektrakurikuler yang wajib diikuti oleh para siswanya.

Mata hitam Siwon terus memandang gerbang itu secara intens seolah dia takut kehilangan sosok yang ditunggunya sejak tadi. Siwon bukan menunggu Kibum dan Minho, meski seharusnya begitu. Tidak, Siwon sedang menunggu teman Kibum yang sudah dia ingat namanya. Ya, Siwon menunggu Kyuhyun.

Siwon akhirnya kalah juga dengan perasaannya sendiri. Walau ayah tiga anak itu belum yakin apakah rasa ini adalah cinta, walau pertemuan mereka baru terjadi satu kali, tapi Siwon tidak bisa menutupi keinginannya untuk mengenal lebih dekat teman Kibum bernama Kyuhyun itu.

Katakan dia gila, katakan dia aneh, bahkan jika orang lain tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Siwon, mereka pasti akan menyebutnya sebagai seorang pedophilia karena memang jarak usianya yang terpaut dua puluh tahun itu dengan Kyuhyun. Akan tetapi, untuk saat ini bukan itu yang menjadi pikiran utama Siwon. Sekarang dia hanya ingin melihat sekali lagi wajah Kyuhyun dan mungkin berkenalan dengannya lebih dekat.

Tuhan sepertinya mendengar doa Siwon karena lima menit kemudian Kyuhyun terlihat di depan gerbang bersama dengan Kibum. Hanya mereka berdua, tanpa adanya Minho. Siwon pun segera keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Kibum, walau dia penasaran tentang mengapa Minho tidak ikut keluar bersama sang kakak.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun sendiri terlihat sedang seru membahas sesuatu sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Siwon tepat dibelakang mereka. Mereka baru sadar kala suara Siwon memanggil nama Kibum dengan lembut.

"Kibummie."

"Appa? Sedang apa disini? Bukankan appa seharusnya berada di kantor?" tanya Kibum kaget dengan kehadiran Siwon di sekolahnya. Walaupun begitu, Kibum dengan santainya melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling dada Siwon sampai ke punggung pria tinggi tersebut. Siwon pun tersenyum ketika mendapati Kibum yang tak malu memeluknya seperti sekarang. Padahal baru tadi pagi Kibum menolaknya saat Siwon berusaha merapikan seragam Kibum dan Minho. Tanpa banyak bicara, Siwon membalas pelukan Kibum singkat lalu melepaskan tubuh putra keduanya itu meski lengan kekarnya masih merangkul bahu Kibum.

"Appa tadi ada urusan di sekitar sini Bummie. Lalu appa pikir kenapa appa tidak sekalian menjemputmu dan Minho saja dan makan siang bersama." Ajaknya sambil tersenyum manis kepada Kibum sedang ekor matanya terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang hanya menatap Kibum dan dirinya datar.

"Urusan? Disekitar sini? Tapi wilayah ini bukan wilayah bisnis appa. Appa punya urusan dengan siapa?"

"Um… Itu…" Siwon tergagap untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. Siwon bingung harus mengatakan alasan apa karena pada dasarnya dia berbohong soal ada urusan di daerah sekitar sekolah Kibum dan Minho. Beruntung, ada Kyuhyun yang menyadari kepanikan Siwon. Tampaknya pemuda manis itu tahu bahwa Siwon tadi hanya beralasan kepada Kibum.

"Sudahlah Bummie, bagus bukan ahjussi menjemputmu dan mengajakmu makan siang."

"Aku tahu Kyu tapi bagaimana denganmu? Aku janji akan menemanimu pulang hari ini."

"Kau ini. Aku ini laki-laki. Aku tak butuh diantarkan olehmu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tapi Kyu…"

"Bagaimana jika temanmu ini ikut bersama kita makan siang Bummie dan setelahnya kita antar dia pulang?" tanya Siwon menawarkan bantuannya. Dalam hatinya dia berharap Kyuhyun akan menyetujui tawarannya. Sementara itu Kibum yang memang cerdas, mengetahui maksud ayahnya menawarkan bantuan itu. Kibum tahu maksud dibalik tawaran itu.

Sebenarnya tawaran Siwon tidaklah aneh hanya saja Siwon jarang, mungkin hampir tidak pernah menawarkan bantuan seperti itu kepada teman-teman Kibum maupun teman-teman Minho. Kesibukan sang ayah membuatnya jarang menjemput Kibum dan Minho. Siwon hanya mempunyai waktu untuk mengantar mereka saja karena sekaligus pergi menuju kantornya. Tapi, sekarang. Sekarang Siwon menjemputnya seperti sekarang, meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan mengajak Kibum untuk makan siang. Bahkan Siwon sampai berbaik hati menawarkan untuk mengantar Kyuhyun yang notabene baru dikenalnya tadi pagi.

Kibum menatap Siwon dengan seksama. Dia tahu bahwa ayahnya tidak memiliki maksud buruk, tapi Kibum khawatir akan apa yang akan menimpa ayah dan juga Kyuhyun jika Kibum membiarkan ayahnya seperti ini hanya karena kehadiran Kyuhyun yang mirip dengan mendiang ibunya. Kibum mengerti bahwa ayahnya merasa sangat kesepian sepeninggalan ibu mereka namun Kibum merasa tak rela jika ayahnya berusaha mendekati Kyuhyun. Bukan karena Kibum menyimpan perasaan kepada Kyuhyun tapi lebih kepada Kibum ingin menghindarkan Siwon dan juga Kyuhyun dari kesedihan nantinya.

"Appa, rumah Kyuhyun cukup dekat dari sekolah. Kita tak perlu mengantarnya. Lagipula Kyuhyun juga harus membantu ummanya menjaga restoran mereka." Balas Kibum yang sedikit membuat Kyuhyun dan Siwon terkejut dengan penolakannya. Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuat Kibum tidak menyukai jika ayahnya berbuat baik kepadanya akhirnya ikut menimpali.

"Benar ahjussi. Aku harus segera pulang untuk membantu umma. Mungkin lain kali." Tolak Kyuhyun halus. Siwon merasa kecewa dengan penolakan Kyuhyun dan juga dari Kibum. Siwon hanya tersenyum dengan terpaksa sambil menjawab.

"Oh, begitu… Baiklah, mungkin lain kali."

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Sampai besok Bummie." Pamit Kyuhyun dan melambaikan tangan kepada Kibum lalu membungkuk sedikit kepada Siwon. Kibum pun hanya setengah hati membalas lambaian tangan Kyuhyun sambil berujar,

"Hm."

Siwon menatap dengan pandangan bingung kala menyaksikan bagaimana Kibum yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi dingin setelah dirinya mencoba menawarkan bantuan kepada Kyuhyun. Siwon bisa merasakan bahwa Kibum tidak suka dengan sikapnya tadi lantas menumpahkannya kepada Kyuhyun. Dalam hal ini, Siwon merasa tidak enak kepada Kyuhyun. Gara-gara perasaannya, anaknya menjadi kesal dengan Kyuhyun.

Selepas kepergian Kyuhyun, Kibum dengan kasar melepaskan rangkulan Siwon lalu memandang wajah pria tinggi itu dengan sengit. Kibum merasa sangat marah dengan sikap Siwon yang seakan tidak kenal umur dan statusnya sendiri.

"Appa. Mengapa appa menawarkan bantuan seperti itu kepada Kyuhyun? Selama ini appa tidak pernah melakukannya kepada teman-temanku yang lain?" desak Kibum langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Appa hanya bersikap seperti biasa saja Bummie. Appa pikir kenapa tidak sekalian saja mengajaknya, kita juga akan pulang setelah itu bukan?!" pandangan Kibum terhadap Siwon semakin tajam saat Siwon mengemukakan alasannya. Kibum benar-benar marah dan tak rela jika ayahnya berbaik hati kepada Kyuhyun. Karena menurutnya, Siwon baik karena Kyuhyun mirip dengan ibunya. Kibum akan lebih tidak senang jika Siwon ternyata benar-benar memiliki perasaan yang lain terhadap Kyuhyun karena Kibum tidak mau Siwon di nilai yang aneh-aneh oleh semua orang. Dengan nada yang dingin yang tidak pernah Kibum utarakan kepada Siwon sebelumnya, Kibum mengatakan sesuatu.

"Appa dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kyuhyun bukan umma. Kyuhyun bukan seseorang yang pantas untuk appa. Kyuhyun itu temanku appa. Usianya berbeda jauh denganmu. Jangan membuatku malu dengan menjadi orang yang memuakan karena perasaan sementara appa!" bentak Kibum marah, tak sadar bahwa ada beberapa siswa dan siswi yang juga baru keluar dari sekolah melihat mereka berdua. Siwon sendiri terperangah dengan teriakan Kibum dan tanpa sadar juga membentak Kibum karena dirasa Kibum sudah berlaku kurang ajar terhadapnya.

"Choi Kibum!"

"Appa? Kibum hyung? Kenapa berdiri disini? Wow, tumben appa menjemput kita hyung." sahutan Minho langsung memudarkan aura keras dan penuh amarah di sekitar Kibum dan Siwon. Siwon langsung menatap ke arah suara Minho dan seketika itu juga menyadari bahwa dia baru saja berteriak kepada Kibum. Perasaan bersalah sekaligus kecewa mewarnai hati Siwon saat ini. Dia memilih diam dan hanya tersenyum kecut kepada Minho.

"Eh? Kenapa semua diam?" tanya Minho yang bingung karena keduanya hanya memandanginya saja tanpa menanggapi dirinya. Mendengar pertanyaan Minho, Siwon menghela nafas panjang. Dia lalu mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan menghubungi seseorang. Siwon tahu bahwa percuma dia mengajak Kibum untuk pulang bersama disaat putra keduanya itu sedang tidak ingin bersamanya.

"Yoboseyo, Kang ahjussi. Apa ahjussi sedang menuju sekolah Kibum dan Minho?" tanya Siwon ketika sambungan telepon yang dia tuju tersambung.

"…"

"Lima menit lagi sampai? Baiklah kalau begitu. Kibum dan Minho sudah menunggu, tolong antar mereka pulang. Ya. Terima kasih Kang ahjussi." Sahut Siwon menutup sambungan tersebut ketika apa yang ingin dia sampaikan telah dia utarakan. Siwon kemudian menatap Kibum dan Minho, terlebih lagi kepada Kibum dengan serius masih dengan senyum sedih dan pilunya. Dia lalu mengacak rambut Kibum yang ternyata terus menuduk sejak Siwon membentaknya. Tampaknya pemuda putih itu juga merasa bersalah karena telah meneriaki sang ayah dan juga berkata hal yang tidak sepantasnya.

"Maafkan appa Bummie, Minho-ah. Kalian pulang dengan Kang ahjussi saja ya. Appa harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Appa… Bummie tidak bermaksud untuk…" sergah Kibum yang merasa Siwon tidak jadi menjemput mereka karena marah atas perbuatannya. Siwon mungkin lembut dan baik hati kepadanya tapi Kibum tak ingin Siwon marah terhadapnya karena jika Siwon marah, dia lebih memilih untuk diam dan menjauh ketimbang marah secara langsung. Seperti sekarang, Siwon memilih untuk pergi ke tempat lain karena pasti ingin menjauh dari Kibum. Kibum tidak mau itu terjadi. Kibum tidak mau Siwon marah kepadanya.

Akan tetapi pemikiran Kibum ternyata salah besar. Siwon tidaklah marah, dia justru merasa bahwa Kibum lah yang marah kepadanya. Dan agar tidak ada kata-kata yang menyakitkan terlontar diantara keduanya, Siwon memilih membiarkan Kibum sendiri dulu.

Terlebih lagi Siwon juga ingin sendiri memikirkan ulang hati dan perasaannya yang mungkin terlalu terburu-buru. Ucapan Kibum tadi membuat hatinya yang mantap untuk mendekati Kyuhyun kembali gundah. Siwon sekali lagi mempertanyakan apakah benar dia untuk mengenal Kyuhyun lebih dari yang seharusnya? Siwon menghela nafas lagi lalu kembali mengacak rambut Kibum dan kali ini juga rambut Minho.

"Maafkan appa sudah membentakmu seperti tadi sayang. Kau benar, appa hanya memalukan kalian jika appa seperti ini."

"Appa, jangan bicara seperti itu. Bummie hanya…"

"Appa pergi dulu." Potong Siwon cepat lalu bergegas kembali ke mobilnya, meninggalkan Kibum yang semakin merasa besalah dan sedih karena telah menyakiti hati Siwon dan Minho yang kebingungan dengan apa yang sudah terjadi dengan Siwon dan Kibum.

"Hyung, appa kenapa? Memangnya appa membentak hyung tadi? Masa sih?" tanya Minho beruntun setelah Siwon pergi melaju dengan mobilnya ke suatu tempat. Semua pertanyaan Minho tadi tidak dijawab satu pun oleh Kibum karena sekarang Kibum sedang menyesali tindakan dan ucapannya yang telah membuat sang ayah bersedih. Kibum tahu seharusnya dia tidak terbawa emosi seperti tadi. Seharusnya dia lebih berhati-hati dan tidak menyangkut pautkan ibunya.

"Hyung!"

"Diamlah Min. Hyung sedang berpikir!" seru Kibum kesal dengan rengekan Minho yang ingin tahu masalah antara dirinya dan juga appa mereka. Kibum menghela nagas sembali meremas rambutnya sendiri berharap bisa sedikit mengurangi perasaan yang tidak mengenakan itu.

_Appa, maafkan Bummie. Seharusnya appa dengar dulu Bummie bicara._

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Update! Gomen ne kalao masih terasa pendek. Ini udah 3K loh… Meski rasanya ada sedikit yang kurang, tapi next one I'll try harder dan moga2 ga segaje ini.

Terus soal cinta perbedaan usia, menurut amazing readers bagaimana? Apa oke, apa sepatutnya cari yang ga jauh2 amat usianya ato gimana? Kalo nao, as long as their love each other and respect each other, nothing else matter. *gaya bener nao ini -_-a*

FF ini terinspirasi dari beberapa teman nao yang suaminya jauh lebih tua dari mereka mulai dari 10 tahun, 13 tahun, sampai yang 15 tahun. Memang belum ada yang 20 tahun sih, makanya nao buat aja di FF dengan wondad &amp; kyumom sebagai pemerannya.

Udah itu aja dulu, nao mau post yang lain ini… Selebihnya kalo ff ini tidak berkenan yo weiss… Nao emang rada2 jadi kalo ada yang ga suka, I'm understood perfectly fine… XDD

_**Keep Calm and Ship WonKyu, YunJae, and KrisHo**_ :D

Sankyu and peace all

**^^n4oK0^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Home 4**

**Pairing/Charas : Wonkyu, Yunjae, Kibum, Minho, Kangin, Others later**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God**

**Warning : Un-betaed, BL, OOC, AU**

**Summary : Being a father is a hard work, but I realize being children is also a hard work. Am I capable to understand them and help them with the cruelty of world? Am I capable to be called home for them?**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Maafkan appa sudah membentakmu seperti tadi sayang. Kau benar, appa hanya memalukan kalian jika appa seperti ini."_

"_Appa, jangan bicara seperti itu. Bummie hanya…"_

"_Appa pergi dulu." Potong Siwon cepat lalu bergegas kembali ke mobilnya, meninggalkan Kibum yang semakin merasa besalah dan sedih karena telah menyakiti hati Siwon dan Minho yang kebingungan dengan apa yang sudah terjadi dengan Siwon dan Kibum._

"_Hyung, appa kenapa? Memangnya appa membentak hyung tadi? Masa sih?" tanya Minho beruntun setelah Siwon pergi melaju dengan mobilnya ke suatu tempat. Semua pertanyaan Minho tadi tidak dijawab satu pun oleh Kibum karena sekarang Kibum sedang menyesali tindakan dan ucapannya yang telah membuat sang ayah bersedih. Kibum tahu seharusnya dia tidak terbawa emosi seperti tadi. Seharusnya dia lebih berhati-hati dan tidak menyangkut pautkan ibunya._

"_Hyung!"_

"_Diamlah Min. Hyung sedang berpikir!" seru Kibum kesal dengan rengekan Minho yang ingin tahu masalah antara dirinya dan juga appa mereka. Kibum menghela nagas sembali meremas rambutnya sendiri berharap bisa sedikit mengurangi perasaan yang tidak mengenakan itu._

_Appa, maafkan Bummie. Seharusnya appa dengar dulu Bummie bicara._

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Restoran K&amp;S**

"Apakah kau akan terus mematung seperti itu atau kau akan bicara apa masalahmu kepadaku, kuda bodoh?!" hardik seorang pria berbadan besar nan kekar kepada Siwon yang sedari tadi hanya mematung memandangi kopinya.

Setelah meninggalkan Kibum dan Minho di sekolah mereka tadi, Siwon bergegas melajukan mobilnya ke sebuah restoran milik sahabatnya, Kim Youngwoon atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Kangin. Siwon perlu menenangkan dirinya dan kembali berpikir tentang perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Apa benar perasaannya kali ini hanya sementara karena Kyuhyun memiliki paras serupa dengan mendiang istrinya atau memang Siwon benar-benar menyukai Kyuhyun. Siwon terus memikirkan itu ketika dia memiliki waktu untuk menyendiri di restoran Kangin.

Begitu Siwon datang, dia memang langsung menuju meja tempatnya biasa duduk dan langsung memesan kopi kesukaannya. Hanya saja sejak kopi itu disuguhkan, minuman itu terlihat sebagai pajangan saja karena Siwon sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya. Dia justru terus memandangi kopi itu seakan kopi itu adalah benda terindah yang pernah Siwon lihat.

Kangin pun yang sejak Siwon datang dan langsung melamun seperti itu, menjadi bingung dan jengah sendiri. Pasalnya, dia tidak pernah melihat Siwon bersikap aneh dan seperti kehilangan arah. Terakhir kali dia melihatnya adalah ketika Kyuyoung meninggalkan mereka semua untuk selamanya.

Maka dari itu, Kangin mendekati meja Siwon dan mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan pria beralis tebal itu. Tadinya Kangin hanya duduk dan menunggu Siwon sadar dengan kehadirannya, tetapi setelah lima belas menit tanpa reaksi dari Siwon akhirnya Kangin gusar sendiri.

"Siwon. Siwon! Choi Siwon!" panggil Kangin lebih keras ketika dua panggilannya tak digubris oleh Siwon.

"Aku mendengarmu hyung." sahut Siwon akhirnya menanggapi Kangin.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Kangin sambil menyingkirkan kopi yang sudah dingin itu. Lama Siwon mendiamkan Kangin tanpa memberikan jawaban. Matanya yang terus melihat ke bawah mulai diarahkan keatas untuk menatap Kangin. Siwon lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar sebelum akhirnya menjawab Kangin.

"Aku jatuh cinta hyung." sahut Siwon sambil tersenyum pilu.

Siwon sadar sekarang setelah tadi terus berpikir dan mencoba menilik perasaannya sendiri. Siwon tahu rasa apa ini. Dia pernah merasakannya. Hanya saja dia mencoba menyangkal perasaan tersebut karena dia memikirkan dampak yang akan datang jika dia gegabah mengambil keputusan. Walau demikian, Siwon tak sanggup menampik rasa yang membuat perutnya seperti diserbu kupu-kupu itu, rasa menggelitik yang menyenangkan yang bernama cinta. Cinta kepada Kyuhyun, sahabat putranya sendiri. Pemuda manis dengan perbedaan usia sangat jauh dengannya.

Tidak. Siwon tidak melihat Kyuhyun sebagai pengganti Kyuyoung walau di satu sisi ketertarikan awal Siwon kepada Kyuhyun adalah parasnya, namun Siwon yang percaya pada _love at first sight_, tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sudah mencuri hatinya. Mungkin semua orang akan mencibirnya karena ini, terlebih lagi dia hanya bertemu Kyuhyun satu kali. Akan tetapi, Siwon juga tahu percuma saja membohongi dirinya sendiri, percuma membohongi hatinya. Hati yang beku sejak Kyuyoung meninggal. Hati yang sekarang menjadi hangat hanya dengan mengingat senyuman Kyuhyun.

Ya, Siwon jatuh cinta kepada pemuda yang dua puluh tahun lebih muda darinya. Begitu mudahnya jatuh kepada pesona Kyuhyun tanpa bisa menghindarinya.

Siwon tahu bahwa perasaanya ini akan membawanya ke jalan yang tak berujung. Jalan yang penuh dengan kerikil tajam jika dia menuruti kata hatinya. Jalan yang dia putuskan tidak akan dia lalui demi orang-orang yang dia kasihi. Siwon memutuskan untuk menyimpan rasa ini, membiarkan semuanya seperti sebagaimana awalnya, dan berharap dirinya tidak akan menjadi gila karena cinta ini.

"Bagus jika kau jatuh cinta Siwon-ah. Siapa wanita beruntung itu?" tanya Kangin antusias dan penasaran dengan kisah cinta Siwon. Kangin sangat senang mendengar Siwon bisa mencintai seseorang lagi. Bagi Kangin, cukup Siwon mengukung dirinya kepada kenangan akan Kyuyoung. Siwon masih cukup usia untuk menikah lagi dan Kangin ingin sekali sahabatnya itu untuk bahagia.

"Dia laki-laki hyung."

"Oh." Kangin terkejut dengan penuturan Siwon tadi. Kangin tidak mengira bahwa Siwon akan sama sepertinya.

"Ya, dia laki-laki. Tampaknya bergaul denganmu membuatku mulai melirik _uke-uke_ manis."

"Yah! Jadi kau menyalahkanku?!" protes Kangin tidak terima jika dia seperti disalahkan karena Siwon berubah jalur. Siwon hanya tertawa kecil meski tawanya itu terdengar dipaksakan. Kangin pun menyadari itu dan bukan Kangin namanya jika tidak mencoba mencari tahu apa yang membuat Siwon gelisah dan galau seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa Wonnie? Kau seharusnya senang karena kau bisa merasakan cinta lagi." Selidik Kangin karena dia penasaran sekaligus cemas dengan keadaan emosi Siwon yang sekarang.

"Aku lelaki yang gagal hyung." ucap Siwon datar.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" tanya Kangin lagi mencoba menguak permasalahan apa yang bergelayut di hati sahabatnya itu. Jika hanya jatuh cinta biasa pasti Siwon tidak akan kalut seperti ini.

"Aku gagal menjaga janjiku kepada Kyuyoung untuk hanya mencintainya. Aku gagal menjadi ayah yang membanggakan untuk ketiga putraku. Aku gagal menjadi lelaki yang sesungguhnya." Jawab Siwon masih dengan nada yang sama. Siwon seakan kosong dan tak memiliki hasrat atau rasa apapun.

Kangin menatap Siwon yang sekarang sedang memperhatikan jalan raya di depan restorannya. Kangin menghela nafas panjang, sedikitnya bingung harus mengkomentasi seperti apa untuk pernyataan Siwon tadi. Selama lima menit, keduanya hanya diam sampai Kangin mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Apa kau pikir Kyuyoung akan senang jika kau terus mencintainya, mencurahkan semua perasaan yang kau miliki hanya untuknya, tapi kau sendiri tidak mendapatkan cinta yang sama seperti yang kau berikan kepada Kyuyoung? Apa otak dungumu itu pernah berpikir bahwa Kyuyoung akan cemas dan tidak tenang di surga sana jika suaminya seperti mayat hidup karena tak mampu memecahkan sendiri masalah hatinya?" cibir Kangin kesal. Lelaki besar itu geram karena Siwon seperti menjadi lelaki lemah dan terus memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Gagal katamu? Ya, kau memang gagal. Gagal untuk membahagiakan dirimu sendiri." Lanjut Kangin lagi.

"Siwon, kau tidak pernah akan mengkhianati Kyuyoung meski kau mencintai orang lain. Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi ayah yang gagal hanya karena kau mencintai orang lain selain ibu anak-anakmu. Kau akan selalu menjadi orang yang diandalkan oleh ketiga putramu. Kau tahu kenapa?" desak Kangin menginginkan jawaban dari Siwon, akan tetapi kebisuan menjadi jawaban terhadap pertanyaan Kangin.

Siwon masih tetap menatap jalanan yang terhalang kaca jendela meski gendang telinganya menangkap jelas perkatan Kangin. Dalam hati, Siwon berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang diucapkan Kangin ada benarnya. Dalam hati Siwon ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kangin namun otaknya tak bisa merangkum kata-kata sehingga mau tidak mau Kanginlah yang menjawabnya untuk Siwon.

"Itu karena kau lah, ketiga putramu masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang orang tua mereka. Kyuyoung pun akan selalu merasa dicintai karena kau terus menyimpan kenangannya di hatimu. Saat kau mencintai orang lain, aku yakin kau pasti akan menyisakan sedikit ruang di hatimu untuk Kyuyoung. Kau tahu bagaimana caranya membagi kasih sayangmu dengan adil. Ketiga putramu lah buktinya dan mereka pula lah bukti bahwa kau akan terus mengingat Kyuyoung. Jadi berhentilah menjadi lelaki cengeng dan kejar cinta barumu itu." Jawab Kangin yang mengundang helaan nafas panjang dari Siwon.

Pria tampan itu dua kali menghela nafas panjang. Dia setidaknya membenarkan setengah ucapan Kangin. Walau Siwon merasa masih jauh dari kata sempurna dalam membesarkan ketiga putranya namun selama ini Siwon melihat perkembangan putra-putranya cukup baik, bahkan Jaejoong yang memiliki keterbatasan pun bisa tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang mengagumkan. Siwon berusaha tak pilih kasih kepada ketiga putranya tersebut.

Kemudian cintanya kepada Kyuyoung. Cintanya tak pernah berkurang meski Kyuyoung tidak lagi mendampinginya. Kenangan bersama sang istri akan terus ada dalam hatinya.

Lalu apa masalahnya sehingga Siwon masih ragu untuk mendekati Kyuhyun. Tentu saja hal itu karena,

"Mungkin yang kau katakan benar adanya hyung, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengejar cintaku."

"Aish! Memang apalagi masalahnya? Kalau hanya karena dia lelaki, hal itu sudah lumrah di lingkungan kita sekarang." gemas Kangin dengan perkataan Siwon yang masih saja enggan untuk meraih cinta dan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Masalahnya bukan itu hyung."

"Lalu apa?"

"Orang yang aku cintai masih berusia 17 tahun hyung." Jawab Siwon sambil menoleh kepada Kangin dan tersenyum sendu ke arah pria besar itu, menanti reaksi Kangin yang pasti akan sangat kaget seperti,

"Hanya masalah perbedaan umu… APA?!"

**Kedai Cho**

Kibum berdiri di seberang jalan dari lokasi restoran atau mungkin lebih tepatnya kedai kecil milik keluarga Cho. Kibum terus berdiri disana sejak dia pulang sekolah tadi, tidak menghiraukan ajakan pulang dari Minho dan juga supirnya. Kibum justru melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah sekaligus kedai tempat orang tua Kyuhyun mencari nafkah.

Kibum sudah berdiri disana selama satu jam namun perhatiannya masih tertuju kepada pemuda manis yang dengan rajinnya melayani setiap pesanan yang datang. Kibum berusaha melupakan pegal dan peluh di tubuhnya. Tujuannya sekarang adalah berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Meski hal tersebut tidak jadi Kibum lakukan karena dia sendiri gugup dan ragu untuk memulainya. Sampai akhirnya, Kyuhyun sendiri yang menyadari kehadiran Kibum lalu memanggil putra kedua keluarga Choi itu.

"Kibummie! Sedang apa kau disana?!" teriak Kyuhyun dari seberang jalan. Kibum kelabakan saat dia mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. Dia semakin panik ketika Kyuhyun sepertinya meminta izin kepada ibunya dan berlari kecil menuju tempat Kibum berdiri sekarang. Sesampainya Kyuhyun di hadapan Kibum, Kyuhyun langsung menyapa Kibum lagi walau dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah.

"Ka…hhhh… Kau sedang… apa Bummie?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencoba mengambil nafasnya. Sementara Kibum hanya diam tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apa dia harus menjawab 'oh, aku kemari ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian di sekolah tadi dan aku penasaran bagaimana pendapatmu tentang appaku?'. Tentu saja itu mustahil. Tapi Kibum benar-benar penasaran. Karena itu, dengan sisa keberanian yang dia miliki, Kibum membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kyu, um… Begini… Aku minta maaf atas kejadian di gerbang sekolah tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud berkata kasar kepadamu." ucap Kibum memulai pembicaraan. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat tanda dia tidak marah kepada Kibum. Sikap Kyuhyun itu juga merupakan tanda bagi Kibum untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Lalu… Itu… Aku… Aduh, bagaimana memulainya?" gumam Kibum seorang diri, kembali tidak yakin harus mengatakan maksud kedatangannya kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri menjadi tidak sabaran dengan sikap Kibum dan akhirnya berseru meminta Kibum secepatnya mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya.

"Yah! Ada apa sih?! Kenapa kau dari tadi gugup begitu?!"

"Um… Aish! Kyu."

"Apa?" desak Kyuhyun terus yang membuat Kibum akhirnya menarik nafas panjang kemudian membuangnya perlahan. Pemuda Choi itu berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri sebelum mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kyu?"

"Apa sih?!"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang appaku?"

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Update! Sebenarnya rada takut mau update FF ini karena lagi maraknya kasus pedophilia di Indonesia. Namun karena menurut Nao ini bukan pedophilia, hanya kisah cinta dua orang yang memang berbeda usia sangat jauh jadi Nao memberanikan diri untuk posting lanjutannya.

Aslinya Nao agak lupa dengan ceritanya #plak. Namun setelah Nao baca ulang, feelnya dapat lagi. Mudah2an amazing readers juga masih ada yang ingat juga dengan karya Nao yang ini.

Nao akan update FF maupun posting FF baru, tapi karena mood Nao berubah-ubah jadi Nao akan update FF yang menurut Nao butuh di update dan dari banyak review terakhir (karena FF itulah yang kemungkinan paling banyak dibaca oleh amazing readers)

Last but not least. Makasih untuk amazing readers yang masih setia dukung Nao. Nao akan terus berusaha membuat karya yang lebih baik. Gomen untuk typos dan kegajean FF ini.

_**Keep Calm and Ship WonKyu, YunJae and KrisHo **_:D_**  
**_

Sankyu and peace all

**^^n4oK0^^**


End file.
